Contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub at least partially defining a treating chamber for storing utensils during the implementation of a wash cycle. One or more spray arms may rotate about an axis of rotation to provide a spray of liquid to treat utensils that may be stored in the treating chamber. When users load the utensils within the treating chamber, they are often loaded for convenience, without consideration for loading factors, resulting in soil load, soil type, utensil type, and utensil arrangement not being uniform across the treating chamber in the dishwasher.